


Круто! Два Зоро!

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Time Travel, roronoa “emo loner” zoro meets roronoa “model of devotion” zoro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Шестнадцатилетний Ророноа Зоро — который никоим образом не потерялся — случайно сталкивается с экипажем "Саузенд Санни", когда те плыли по водам Нового Мира. Определенно что-то намечается.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	Круто! Два Зоро!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cool! Two Zoros!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896675) by [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew). 



Ророноа Зоро, шестнадцать лет и он ~~потерялся~~ на пути к тому, чтобы стать величайшим фехтовальщиком в мире; а если его имя не будет известно даже на небесах — то будет слишком скучно.

Он бесцельно плыл на шлюпке, которую приобрел с остатка денег от своей последней выручки, перебрасывая пустую бутылку из руки в руку и обдумывая, что делать дальше. Он направлялся на одну из баз дозорных, чтобы проверить, как идут дела с активными наградами, но, очевидно, указания, которые дал ему этот ублюдок из бара на последнем острове, были ошибочными, так что теперь (не по своей вине) он застрял посреди открытого моря. И у него почти закончился алкоголь. Тьфу.

А потом из ниоткуда появился корабль.

Он мерцал, как мираж: корабль был средних размеров и слишком яркий, чтобы быть реальным. Зоро моргнул, потом снова моргнул и ущипнул себя. Корабль всё ещё был перед ним во всём своём двухмачтовом, древовидном, плывущий под пиратским знаменем, жизнерадостно окрашенном великолепии. Он снова ущипнул себя, просто чтобы убедиться. Корабль так и не исчез.

А потом он прищурился, увидев на флаге характерный обезглавленный череп со скрещёнными костями. Ну, разве это не удача? Зоро не узнал Весёлый Роджер, но он уже некоторое время не регистрировал активные награды за пиратов, а значит, и в пункте назначения. Может быть, они смогут указать ему путь после того, как он отрубит голову их капитану. Он надеется, что сможет даже получить хорошую драку.

Решившись, он взялся за вёсла и поплыл к гиганту, изображённому на борту корабля.

Когда он приблизился, небольшая группа людей собралась у боковых перил, чтобы посмотреть на него. Со всё возрастающей чёткостью он разглядел большое существо, похожее на робота; енота с рогами (?); мужчина с исключительно длинным носом; женщина с ярко-рыжими волосами и татуировкой на плече; и мужчина с нелепо изогнутой бровью. Все уставились на него, словно не веря своим глазам. Это что, бродячий цирк?

— _Срань господня_ , — сказал длинноносый, оказавшись в пределах слышимости. — Какого…

— Эй! Маримо! — крикнул человек с закрученной бровью. — Тащи сюда свою поганую задницу!

— ДА ПОШЁЛ ТЫ! — прокричал в ответ чей-то голос. Он звучал как-то слишком знакомо.

— Серьёзно, бро, ты абсолютно точно хочешь быть здесь прямо сейчас, — добавил _робот_.

— Фу, прекрасно, — ответил голос и громкими, раздражёнными шагами вышел из носа нелепо весёлого корабля… ну, Зоро. Или кто-то, удивительно похожий на него, только более старше, одетый в более традиционную одежду и чьё тело было усеяно шрамами.

Его двойник застыл с открытым от шока ртом. Зоро подумал, что у него точно такое же выражение лица.

— Зоро… — сказал енот (он может говорить?). — Это…?

— У него есть Вадо Ичимоджи, — сказали они в унисон, указывая друг на друга. Зоро вздрогнул. Это было _странно_.

— Это точно я, — добавил старший «коллега» Зоро. — Я помню эту рубашку, я носил её почти полгода подряд.

Тишина.

— Похоже, что либо мы, либо ваш младший коллега путешествовали во времени, — сказала темноволосая женщина, которую Зоро почему-то не заметил.

Зоро недоверчиво посмотрел на неё. Как и люди на борту корабля.

— Робин, ты _уверена_? — пискнул енот.

— Нет другого объяснения, которое имело бы такой же смысл, — спокойно сказала женщина.

Татуированная женщина чуть не закричала в панике, но потом взглянула на что-то на своём запястье и нахмурилась.

— Мы определённо в одном из Блю. Стрелка логпоса не работает; если я права, все три иглы направлены на север, и ни одна из них не дрожит. А я _всегда_ права.

— Думаю, именно это и происходит, когда мы позволяем Маримо управлять кораблём, — самодовольно сказал закрученный лоб. — Он заставляет нас заблудиться настолько, что мы оказываемся в прошлом.

— Ты мне ничего не «позволяешь» делать, говнюк.

Старший двойник Зоро резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на другого мужчину, и Зоро почувствовал, что следует его примеру. Он не заблудился! Никогда!

— Ты позволил ему сделать _что_? — женщина с татуировкой внезапно пришла в ярость. — Зоро! — она взвизгнула. — Вот почему тебе нельзя подходить к штурвалу!

Старший двойник Зоро что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Это не прозвучало комплиментом.

К удивлению Зоро, женщина _ударила_ его старшего двойника, и, если не считать рычания, его двойник просто принял оскорбление достоинства без возмездия.

— Теперь у нас даже есть рулевой! Как ты думаешь, какова роль Джинбея на этом корабле? Заставлять всех ложиться спать вовремя? — она в сильном раздражении дёрнула себя за волосы. — А как мы вообще вернёмся?

— Я уверена, что что-нибудь придумаю, — сказала тёмноволосая женщина (Робин?), с завидным самообладанием. — А теперь, вероятно, нам следует сообщить… — яркая фигура ворвалась на палубу, перегнулась через перила корабля. — А, вот и он.

— На что вы, ребята, смотрите? — громко спросила фигура. Теперь, когда он почти не двигался, Зоро разглядел чёрные волосы и соломенную шляпу. — Это Зоро? — он повернул голову под почти неестественным углом, чтобы посмотреть назад. Зоро слегка вздрогнул, смутно испугавшись. — Но ведь Зоро и там тоже! — он задумался на пару секунд, а потом улыбнулся шире, чем подобает человеческому рту. — Круто! Два Зоро!

— Э-эм, Луффи, мы каким-то образом оказались в прошлом, — сказал длинноносый. — Ну, все уверены, что это потому что Зоро был за штурвалом. Тот Зоро, что там, внизу — это Зоро ещё до того, как он встретил тебя, я думаю?

— Да, примерно пять лет назад, — подтвердил двойник Зоро.

— О! Круто! — сказал он, а потом его рука… его рука _вытянулась_. Зоро не был уверен, было ли то, что он видел, реальным, пока он не почувствовал, что она плотно обернулась вокруг его талии, как щупальце осьминога вокруг ничего не подозревающей жертвы, а затем его потянуло через стремительный воздух и резко ударило в дерево.

Он моргнул, осознав, что теперь лежит лицом вниз на травянистой палубе пиратского корабля (так, стоп, _трава_?), и быстро вскочил на ноги в смущении. Оглядевшись вокруг, он понял, что ни у кого, даже у Луффи — так его звали — не было ненормально длинных рук. Ну, у робота есть, но это был робот и вряд ли считался.

— _Какого хрена_.

— Луффи! — хором воскликнули остальные, за исключением тёмноволосой женщины, которая просто улыбалась. — Будь паинькой!

Татуированная женщина легонько постучала по голове Луффи костяшками пальцев. Она отлетела в сторону больше, чем следовало, а затем с треском вернулась на место.

— Извините нашего капитана, — сказала она, сердито глядя на Луффи. — Он очень невнимателен к гостям.

Зоро повернулся и уставился на своего старшего коллегу, который, как с досадой отметил Зоро, был на несколько дюймов выше его.

— Ты… _я_ , пират в будущем, — сказал он, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.

— Да, — его двойник ухмыльнулся. — Какие-то проблемы?

На самом деле, у Зоро было несколько проблем, но самая главная:

— Ты пират, а не капитан, — сказал он, надеясь, что в его голосе прозвучало недоверие.

Его старший коллега даже _рассмеялся_. Зоро почувствовал себя слегка оскорблённым.

— Конечно, я не капитан. У нас уже есть капитан, зачем мне быть капитаном?

Зоро почувствовал внезапный укол сочувствия ко всем, кто когда-либо пытался заговорить с ним. Он указал на Луффи, который широко улыбался и выглядел довольно глупо.

— Ты пират, а _он_ твой капитан.

Глаза его двойника внезапно стали холодными. Он чувствовал тяжёлые взгляды остальной разношёрстной группы, за исключением, в частности, Луффи, который выглядел так беззаботно, как ветер; и внезапно понял, что они были очень дружелюбны и странно, что он потерял бдительность и забыл о реальности того, что они _были пиратами_. Включая его самого в будущем.

— Я пират, а он мой капитан, — повторил старший Зоро очень серьёзно, как обещание. — Я поклялся ему жизнью и мечами, и я исполню свою мечту рядом с ним или не исполню и вовсе.

Его лицо немного смягчилось, словно он смотрел мимо Зоро на события, о которых ничего не знал.

— Со временем ты поймёшь, как обстоят дела.

— Ну-у… — протянул Зоро, переводя взгляд с Луффи на своего двойника и обратно и пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь стоящее. — Ничего не вижу.

Луффи только рассмеялся, _«ши-ши-ши»_ , как будто удивление Зоро его даже не тронуло.

— Зоро просто запутался, вот и всё!

Воздух сразу же посветлел, экипаж перестал свирепо смотреть на скрытую команду. На Зоро это произвело неохотное впечатление.

— Хм! — сказал енот. — Я собираюсь рассказать всем остальным, что происходит!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поспешил прочь, в то время как остальные пираты выкрикивали имена и места.

 _Аквариум_? Серьёзно? Это что, роскошный круизный лайнер?

— Ты охотник за головами, — сказал двойник Зоро, снова привлекая его внимание.

— Я никогда не называл себя охотником за головами, и ты это знаешь, — огрызнулся Зоро. Просто потому, что это был самый простой способ заработать деньги, не означало, что это была его _работа_!

— Я называю это так, как вижу, — ухмыльнулся его старший коллега. — Это то, чему учатся пираты. В любом случае, _охотник на пиратов_ , ты планировал забрать наши головы?

— Ну да, — сказал Зоро, не обращая внимания на замечание охотника за пиратами. Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся и выпрямился на лужайке. (Серьёзно, на каком пиратском корабле есть _лужайка_?). — Боишься?

— У нас даже нет наград в настолько далеком в прошлом, — пожаловалась татуированная женщина. — Почему ты… тьфу. Зачем мне вообще возиться с вами, идиотами?

Зоро проигнорировал её, вместо этого наблюдая, как ухмылка его двойника расширилась, превратившись в законченную версию кровожадной улыбки, которую он никогда не признался бы в том, что потратил часы на совершенствование.

— С чего бы мне бояться? — спросил он, стряхивая с плеч мантию и обнажая грудь, усеянную шрамами. — Я мог бы побить тебя ножнами Вадо. Ты даже не стоишь моего времени.

Зоро посмотрел на огромный шрам, гордо пересекавший грудь его двойника. Все, что он знал, говорило ему, что это должно было быть смертельно.

Мужчина, казалось, заметил его пристальный взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

— Михоук надрал мне задницу, — ласково сказал он, проводя пальцами по её длине.

— Ты его не побил? — Зоро не смог сдержать презрительной нотки в голосе. — _Тогда почему ты жив? Ты умолял или что-то в этом роде?_

— Собирался, — уверенно ответил двойник Зоро. — Не говори так, будто ты лучше меня. Через три года он надерёт тебе задницу ножом для масла, и ты узнаешь, как велик мир на самом деле.

— Я тебе не верю, — презрительно сказал Зоро. — А как же Куина?

Двойник Зоро положил руку на Вадо Ичимоджи и, казалось, был готов ответить, но его прервало красное пятно.

— Эй, Зоро, — сказал Луффи, внезапно приблизившись, и двойник Зоро посмотрел на него почти до того, как он закончил говорить, все напряжение испарилось из его позы. — Ты сказал, что это было за три года до того, как ты присоединился к моей команде, верно?

— Ага, — сказал двойник Зоро. — В чём дело?

Луффи не ответил на его вопрос. Вместо этого он обратил свой взгляд на Зоро, странно напряжённый. Зоро подавил желание сделать шаг назад.

— Какой сейчас месяц?

Что это был за вопрос? Тем не менее, Луффи всё ещё смотрел на него, как хищник, поэтому Зоро ответил.

— Может быть, февраль. Не знаю, не очень-то много получаю газет. А что?

— Потому что Эйсу только что исполнилось семнадцать! — сказал Луффи, растягивая рот в слишком широкой улыбке. Как будто Зоро знал, кто этот «Эйс». — А это значит, что он только что отплыл из Фуши! И это означает, что мы должны навестить его! — он развернулся, широко раскинув руки, и крикнул. — Все, мы собираемся найти Эйса и поздороваться!

На корабле воцарилась тяжёлая и душная тишина. У Зоро возникло ощущение, что он упустил что-то важное.

— Луффи… — сказал закрученный лоб.

— Ты уверен? — спросила татуированная женщина более мягко, чем говорила до сих пор.

— Да, — сказал Луффи, опустив голову так, что поля шляпы заслонили его глаза. В его голосе было что-то болезненное. — Я хочу… я хочу увидеть его.

— Это почти наверняка будет иметь временные последствия, — предупредила тёмноволосая женщина. — Но если это твоё желание, я не буду возражать.

— Как вам будет угодно, капитан, — невозмутимо ответил двойник Зоро.

Зоро моргнул, а затем задумался, правильно ли он расслышал. Особенно почтительность в голосе его двойника. Это было просто… неестественно.

— Пытаешься понять, что случилось? — спросил грубый голос у него за спиной. Зоро обернулся посмотреть, кто это сказал.

Его первое впечатление было _высокий_. Второй — _синий_.

— Джинбей, — сказал мужчина, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос Зоро. — Наш рулевой.

Зоро кивнул в знак приветствия, несколько ошеломлённый тем, насколько он мал по сравнению с Джинбеем.

— Зоро, но ты уже это знал.

— Я стараюсь следить за тем, что происходит, хоть моя роль больше и не требует этого, — сказал Джинбей. — Сила привычки и всё такое.

— А? — на самом деле Зоро это не интересовало, но я надеялся, что Джинбей расскажет ему что-нибудь такое, что заставит его будущего коллегу хоть как-то осмыслить свои действия.

— Я был капитаном Пиратов Солнца в течение десяти лет, прежде чем Луффи пригласил меня плыть с ним; восемь лет из которых я был шичибукаем, — спокойно объяснил Джинбей. — Некоторые привычки трудно отбросить, даже будучи простым членом экипажа.

Зоро уставился на него, но попытался сделать это исподтишка.

— И вы отказались от всего этого, чтобы присоединиться к _нему_?

— Он заслужил моё уважение, — просто сказал Джимбей, как будто это всё объясняло. Может, так оно и было — для него, не для Зоро.

— Но… я… у нас есть мечта, — в отчаянии сказал Зоро. — Как я мог просто…

— Я решил, что моя собственная мечта будет более эффективно осуществлена, если я поплыву с Луффи. Я не могу говорить за твоё будущее «я», но предполагаю, что он чувствует то же самое, — уголки рта Джинбея приподнялись, и он посмотрел на Луффи, на которого безрезультатно орала женщина с татуировкой.

— Но…

— Наш капитан очень уважает мечты, Зоро-сан. В конце концов, он станет Королём Пиратов. Кроме того, — теперь голос Джинбея звучал сухо, — я знаю, как ты любишь сражаться с людьми, а с той неприятной маленькой привычкой Луффи объявлять войну самым могущественным существам в мире при любой провокации, у тебя нет недостатка в людях, которым можно бросить вызов.

Зоро вздохнул.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это так.

Он снова оглядел чересчур пёстрый корабль и его чересчур пёстрых людей, травяную палубу и ярко раскрашенное дерево, больше напоминавшее что-то из детской книжки, чем выпущенные правительством плакаты с наградами; старшего двойника Зоро и Луффи, попеременно смотрящих на него сверху вниз, как хищники, и получающих пощечины от татуированной женщины, с которой он до сих пор не был представлен; абсолютное уважение, которое его двойник и остальные пираты, казалось, необъяснимо испытывали к своему невпечатляющему капитану.

А потом Луффи снова оказался у него перед носом, снова уставившись на него сверху вниз, только на этот раз его взгляд был как-то мягче. С каких это пор люди стали так ласковы с ним?

— _Чего ты хочешь_? — наконец спросил Зоро. Он был сыт по горло физической близостью Луффи и мягкостью его лица. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, Зоро оттолкнёт его.

— Я не знаю, испортит ли это прошлое или что-то ещё, — сказал Луффи, всё ещё смотря на него с… _любовью_? Зоро что-то проворчал себе под нос. — Мы были бы очень недовольны, если бы это случилось, но Зоро — это Зоро, несмотря ни на что, так что это не имеет значения, потому что Зоро всё равно будет Зоро.

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? — спросил Зоро, в конце концов яростно оттолкнув от себя Луффи.

Луффи только усмехнулся.

— Это значит, что Зоро есть Зоро, даже если он запутался! — он ткнул Зоро в лоб. — Со временем ты всё поймешь, не волнуйся!

И прежде чем Зоро успел ответить на оскорбление его достоинства, Луффи вскочил и побежал к носу корабля.

— Нами! — крикнул он, широко раскинув руки от восторга. — Держи курс на остров Рассвета, мы едем в гости к Эйсу!

Три года спустя, привязанный к столбу в Шеллс-Тауне, он увидел зловеще знакомую соломенную шляпу, выглядывающую из-за стены, и его единственной связной мыслью было: _блять_.


End file.
